wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXV
Na ostrowiu, na Lednicy, u brzegu stał mnogi lud patrząc i przysłuchując się w milczeniu. Od dalekiego lądu wiatr mu przynosił wrzaski i dym, w którym czuć było palące się zagrody, od lądu woda niosła mu trupy, które podpływały do ostrowu, jakby o pogrzeb prosiły. Płynęły w wiankach zielonych dziewczęta, jak na wesele poubierane, i niewiasty starsze w namitkach białych, które woda porozwiązywała, i dzieci ze ściśniętymi rączkami a straszliwie otwartymi oczkami ślepymi. Mrok padał, na lądzie tylko ognie widać było i dym, który pod wieczór rozścielał się jak chusty sine. Stali na brzegu wszyscy, z chramu wybiegłszy, i Wizun na kiju sparty, i siwowłosa Nenia, i Dziwa z twarzą bladą, i stróżki od zniczowego ogniska, przy którym jedna ledwie została. Stali milczący, patrzeli a słuchali - i co przypłynął trup, wiatrem gnany do brzegu, to się nachylał ktoś ku niemu, czy swojego nie pozna. Przyjdą Pomorcy? Napadną święty chram? Rzucić go i uciekać czy pozostać i dać się pozabijać u ognia świętego? Myśleli tak wszyscy, a nikt powiedzieć i zapytać nie śmiał. Żaden jeszcze z najeźdźców nie ośmielił się nigdy na Lednicę. Niejeden raz ognie widać było i słychać wrzaski - przecież odciągały wrogi, jak przyszły, choć skarby chramu ich nęciły. Na ostrowiu ludu było dość do brania w niewolę, a na obronę mało. Niewiast najwięcej, dziewcząt, niedołężnych starców i dzieci. W kontynie oręż by się znalazł, w szopach było go dosyć zabranego na wojnach i poskładanego w ofierze, ale któż go miał wziąć? Za słabe były dłonie. Wszyscy na starego Wizuna poglądali, który na pagórku stał, na kiju się oparł, patrzał i milczał. Chcieli mu wyczytać z twarzy, co myślał - a twarz miał jakby zamarzłą z bólu i skrzepłą. Nie drgnął w niej marszczek, nie poruszyły się usta, oczy osłupiałe nie mrugnęły nawet ani się łzą zwilżyły. Choć wieczór nic już dostrzec nie dozwalał, stali tak jeszcze, patrzeli ciągle na Wizuna i ku lądowi. Wtem na fali coś plusnęło. Ryba to się rzuciła, czy człowiek ratował? Mrok widzieć nie dawał. Coś jasnego wystąpiło z fali i znikło. Poruszała się woda. Człowiek płynął powoli, osłabły. Wizun z pagórka zszedł i zbliżył się ku brzegowi, tuż - oczy jego dopiero teraz patrzeć zaczęły, jakby rozeznać chciał. Widać było ponad wodą głowę obmokłą, długim włosem okrytą... Pływak zbliżał się już ku wyspie. Jeszcze chwila, a miał do lądu przypłynąć - lecz zdało się, że mu sił brakło. Wizun sam rzucił się prędko ku wodzie - wszedł w nią po kostki, po kolana - ręce wyciągnął; topielec się zbliżał, rzucił się ku niemu jakby wysiłkiem ostatnim i za dłoń wyciągniętą pochwycił. Starzec ciągnął go na suchy brzeg, ale już omdlałego. Nadbiegł posługacz -pochwycono go dyszącego jeszcze - lecz jakby uśpionego ze znużenia. Krew zgęsłą na nim widać było i rany sine... Wizun przyklęknął nad nim. - Doman! Dziecko moje! Żyjesz ty? - zawołał. Oczy się otworzyły tylko i zamknęły. Podniesiono go i na sukni, którą Wizun zwlókł z siebie, złożono na murawie - drugą opończą okryto. Stary klęczał wciąż przy nim. Z dala przypatrywały się niewiasty. Dziwa, której imię Domana w uszach zabrzmiało - zbliżyła się też trwożliwie. Wizun zawołał na nią, aby podała ciepłego napoju. Dyszał już ledwie topielec, mówić nie mógł, ale żył. Wizun, schylony nad nim, z wody go ocierał i dłońmi ogrzewał własnymi. Ruszyli wszyscy do ratunku, stara Nania pobiegła też ziela zgotować, które by życie przywrócić mogło. Z wolna topielec jakby ze snu się przebudzał - klękła przy nim Dziwa pojąc go sama, zapomniawszy o sobie i o wstydzie. Przyszła siwowłosa Nania, Domen otwierał oczy, ale powieki opadały mu znużone. Wzięto go już nocą na nosze z gałęzi i niesiono do Wizuna chaty. Stary odstąpił mu posłania i na ławie usiadł przy nim. Sam poobwiązywał mu rany. Przy chramie zawsze dla chorych ziela wszelkiego była siła, Wizun znał leki stare, spodziewał się więc dawnego swego wychowanka ocalić. Orzeźwiony, napojony, usnął mocnym snem - do rana. Opatrzywszy go Wizun znowu poszedł czuwać u brzegu. Po śmiałych Pomorcach wszystkiego się spodziewać było można, nawet napadu nocnego garści jakiej na Lednicę. Nikt też spać się nie kładł do rana - siedzieli czatując u brzegu. Na brzask się miało i cisza panowała dokoła, na jeziorze nie widać już było pływających trupów, na lądzie pogasły ognie, gdy Wizun, który czuwał z oczyma wlepionymi w jezioro, spostrzegł przy słabym świetle poranka jakby plamkę czarną na jaśniejącej topieli... Posuwała się ona z wolna ku ostrowiu. Płynął ktoś od lądu, lecz z wolna, jakby go sama fala niosła, bo wiatr dął z tamtej strony. Czasem czółenko stanęło, to znowu pędzone podmuchem zawróciło się i płynęło dalej. Dniało - wkrótce stary już mógł dostrzec ponad wątłym czółenkiem podobnym do niecki zgarbioną, jakby uśpioną postać kobiecą, płachtą okrytą. Ze znużenia znać drzemała w tym czółenku, które jej życie ocaliło - dając mu się nieść, gdzie dola wiodła. Tak z wolna, już nade dniem jasnym skorupka ta do lądu przybiwszy zaczęła się kołysać, stanęła... Kobieta siedząca w niej przebudziła się, obejrzała, podniosła, płachtę zgarnęła, kij z czółna dobyła i niepewnym krokiem chcąc się na ląd dostać, upadła. Była to nieszczęśliwa Jaruha, której Pomorcy nie zabili - ocalała jako wiedźma, której czarów się lękano. Nocą jakiś zapomniany czółenek postrzegłszy na brzegu siadła weń, odepchnęła się kijem i powierzyła wiatrom i wodzie. Upadłszy starucha odzyskała siły trochę i przytomności, orzeźwiła ją woda, którą obmokła - podniosła się rozglądając dokoła. Wizun wstał, poznała go zaraz, podnosząc ręce szła z wolna ku niemu. - Żywie, bóstwo moje, od śmierci mnie uratowało. Już, już Marena chwytała za gardło chcąc ciągnąć do Jamy, a Żywże, dobra macierz, płaszczem swoim okryła i stare kości ocalały. - Dużo ludu zginęło? - zapytał Wizun. - Dużo? Tyle, ile go było... Zginęli wszyscy... Widziałam trupa tej, co wczoraj była dziewczyną, a umarła oczepiona!... Oszczep jej w piersi wbili. Zginął młody, poginęli drużbowie, drużki, do psa wybili wszystkich do nogi. Potrząsała głową starucha, patrząc w ziemię i ocierając twarz zmokłą. - Spalone chaty? - W popiele wszystko... w popiele... Krukom biesiada, a ludziom żałoba i łzy - westchnęła. - Pociągnęli dalej? - pytał Wizun. Nato pytanie Jaruha nie umiejąc odpowiedzieć zrazu, palcem się zaczęła bić w czoło - sama z sobą biedujące, aby myśli zebrać rozprzęgłe. - Leżałam zabita na ziemi, gdy mnie Żywie płaszczem swym odziało... nie widziałam nic, nie dyszałam nic... Szumiało długo koło mnie, deptali nogami. Czekajcie!... cóż się stało?... Ha! nad ranem, nad ranem coś ich nastraszyło. Bogunki i wodnice występować zaczęły z jeziora, wiatr zadął i pędził ich precz... Ruszyli się, zawyli i dalej z łupem pociągnęli, a trupy zostawili na brzegu. O! trupy bieleją jak kwiatki wiosną na łące... Poszli, poszli - już ich nie ma, ale któż wie, czy nie wrócą? Wizun lżej trochę odetchnął, lecz czy starej Jaruże, której się w głowie mieszało, uwierzyć było można? Pytana, coraz inaczej rozpowiadała... Potem i głosu jej zabrakło, siadła na trawie przy drzewie, głowę o pień oparła, twarz płachtą przykryła i usnęła. Tymczasem i drugi czółen nadpływał. Wiózł on starego parobka, który w trzcinach się schowawszy, po szyję w wodzie stojąc do rana, dopiero o brzasku znalazł łódkę jakąś, by na niej do ostrowu dopłynąć. Ten opowiadał, że Pomorcy złupiwszy i spaliwszy okolicę, nastraszeni jakąś wieścią w nocy im przyniesioną, nazad do swoich lasów pierzchnęli. Słyszał on, że tratwy i czółna wiązać chcieli, aby się dostać na Lednicę po skarby, ale ich spłoszył goniec, który od granicy bieżał. U jeziora nie zostały w istocie tylko popioły i gruzy a stratowana ziemia i nie pogrzebane trupy. Uspokojony, poszedł Wizun do chramu i do swojego chorego, ale ten spał jeszcze - a dobudzić się go było trudno. Stary więc nagotowawszy strawy siadł czekać, ażeby sam z tego snu wyszedł. Niekiedy tylko rękę mu kładł na czole i sercu, czoło było gorące i serce biło żywo. Rany się pozamykały i przyschły. Z południa ciężkim westchnieniem zbudził się Doman, chciał podnieść - nie mógł, nie wiedział, gdzie był, i dopiero Wizuna mowa pamięć mu z wolna przywróciła. Ten jeść i pić kazał mu nie pytając już o nic - a po wypoczynku dopiero usta otworzyć pozwolił. Jak przez sen pamiętał Domen wesele swoje - popłoch nagły, ucieczkę z Milą, pogoń za sobą, śmierć dziewczęcia, potem niewolę -.znęcanie się, ostatni wysiłek dla ocalenia i walkę z wodą, którą choć osłabły potrafił zwyciężyć, dostając się do ostrowu. Przypomniał sobie, jak w gorączce rozpaczliwej bronił się śmierci, zdrętwieniu, jak fale unosiły go i rzucały, jak tonął i dobywał się z topieli, aż nareszcie u brzegu ujrzał nad sobą znaną twarz starego Wizuna... O smutnym weselu swym Doman mówić nie umiał. Wizun nie chciał słuchać. - Wydychaj no chorobę, sił nabierz - rzekł Wizun - potem na koń wszyscy i Pomorcom dać naukę! My dziś pszczoły w ulu bez macierzy, nie ma prowadzić, nie ma kazać komu, zginiem, gdy tak potrwa dłużej! Leszków nie chcieli - niech wezmą, kto z brzegu, bez głowy się nie ostaniemy. Wyrocznie rzekły: wybierzcie małego, wybierzcie pokornego, ubogiego wybierzcie... Ani tego dnia, ani następnego Doman powstać nie mógł, paliło go pragnienie, snem gorączkowym usypiał, budził się z krzykiem i drzemał znowu. Wizun przychodził, przesiadywał, oddalał się. Dwa razy, gdy spał Doman, do chaty podkradła się Dziwa, podsłuchiwała pode drzwiami, uchyliła je ostrożnie, dysząc, że usypiał, popatrzała na twarz bladą i pierzchnęła zarumieniona i przelękła. Lękała się, aby jej kto nie schwycił tu, a widzieć go pragnęła, wstyd jej było samej siebie. Trzeciego dnia podniósłszy się siedzieć mógł i był spokojniejszy. Dziwa się już nie pokazywała. Nad wieczorem na nią kolej przypadła zanieść strawę dla chorego i starego... zawahała się, strach brał i ochota razem. Wizuna właśnie w domu nie było, gdy przyszła, a Doman siedział sam... Obaczył przez okienko, jak pierzchnęła z sieni. - Dziwa! Dziwa! - zawołał - ranę byś mi opatrzyła, świeżym liściem obłożyła, gdybyś litość miała. - Toż ci Wizun czyni sam! - odpowiedziała z dala chcąc ujść. - Staremu się ręce trzęsą! - odparł Doman. Dziwa chciałaby była pójść i wahała się - aż Wizun nadciągnął. Doman ujrzawszy go prośbę powtórzył. - A idźże mu rękę przewiązać! - rozkazująco rzekł stary - nie czyja to sprawa, tylko niewiast być powinna. Dziwa usłuchać musiała i razem ze starym do chaty weszła, zapłoniona cała. Doman siedział na ławie w koszuli i siermiężce, a na piersiach, gdzie się płótno rozchyliło, dziewczę postrzegło szeroką bliznę, tę, którą mu jej własna ręka zadała. Zdało się nawet dziewczynie, że ją może odsłonił tak umyślnie. W milczeniu, posłuszna, przystąpiła do ręki i prędko świeże liście babki przyłożywszy, cofnęła się co żywo, a za drzwi wyszedłszy, jak strzała pobiegła do chramu. Wizun w twarz patrzał Domanowi - oba niemym wzrokiem niby się coś sobie powiadać zdawali. - Dziewka się ciebie boi - rzekł Wizun - a ty, niepoczciwy, znowu patrzysz na nią. - Zapomniałbym może, gdyby mnie tu ta nieszczęsna woda nie przyniosła! -odpowiedział Doman. - Dola - szepnął Wizun. - Dola - powtórzył Doman i zamilkli, stary coś poprawić poszedł w kątku, jakby chciał ukryć wyraz swej twarzy. Nazajutrz, gdy Doman spróbował wynijść i usiąść w progu, nie pokazała się już dziewczyna ani tu, ani około chaty. Obiecywał sobie, że za dni parę ozdrowieje, sił nabierze i będzie mógł do domu powrócić. Tymczasem zapadł znów gorzej, do późnej nocy przesiedziawszy na chłodnym wietrze i rosie, stary go do łóżka położył z gorączką. Żal mu się go zrobiło, gdy potem ujrzał osłabłym i z żalu może sam zapadł, skarżył się, że go po kościach łamało. Dziwę tego dnia wezwano do dwu chorych, aby im posługiwała. Nie wymawiając się bardzo od tego, zobaczywszy Domana chorym, zajęła się nim w milczeniu, troskliwie, unikając tylko wzroku i nie rozpoczynając rozmowy. Doman też może rad temu, że przybyła, płoszyć jej nie chcąc, siedział milczący. Dopiero wychodzące we drzwiach dziewczę podniosło nań oczy nieśmiałe, zaparło drzwi prędko i uciekło. Jaruha od owego poranku ciągle po wyspie błądziła. Było jej tu dosyć dogodnie, bo pielgrzymi ciągle jej potrzebowali i karmili, a od chramu też coś dawano. Gdy nie było co innego do roboty, związawszy miotłę zamiatała około tynów i przy progach. Nagadać się było z kim, pobłąkać, choć ciasno, mogła do woli na ostrowiu, a sypiała pod drzewem, okryta płachtami, do czego z dawna była przywykłą. Ciekawość prowadziła ją po wszystkich zakątkach. Z kolei siadała na łące przy gromadkach, u brzegu jeziora sama jedna pod starą wierzbą lub na progu której chaty. Tego dnia zobaczywszy Dziwę wychodzącą od Wizuna, zachciało jej się także zajrzeć do mieszkania starego. Otworzyła drzwi, Doman siedział na pościeli, zaczęła mu się przypatrywać pilno. Widząc, że jej wnijść nie broni, powoli do izby się wsunęła. - A! a! - rzekła oswoiwszy oczy z mrokiem, który w chacie panował - ty to jesteś, com ja ci ranę goiła, co ci żonkę zabili! No - szkoda jej! hoża była i wesoła jak szyczygiełek, aleby jej u ciebie nie było tak dobrze jak w domu. - Czemu? - spytał Doman. - Co wy bohatery, żupany - mówiła stara - wy niewiastami teracie, u was jest ich zawsze dosyć! E? wszakże to ciebie Wiszowa córka była tak ukłuła? - dodała śmiejąc się Jaruha. - Doman się wzdrygnął. - A ona ci teraz ziele nosi! - Nie pleć, babo - zawołał - nie wspominaj! - Ona tu jest i panuje - mówiła baba - jej się nie chciało u was garnki pomywać, woli z założonymi rękami przy ogniu siedzieć - ciągnęła powoli Jaruha - bo też to kmiecia córa, a dla tych to i knezia mało. Rączki mają białe, co pracować nie umieją, i oczki czarne, co pogardliwie patrzą... Mówiąc zaczęła się przypatrywać Domanowi, którego bladą twarz oblał nagły rumieniec. - A cóż? tu na ostrowiu musieliście z nią zrobić zgodę - zapytała - Mało co ją widziałem - z pozorną obojętnością dodał Doman i zamilkł. Stara, niby zamyśliwszy się, sama dla siebie, stukając kijem w takt pieśni, śpiewać zaczęła chrypliwym głosem: Oj - chodzę ja chodzę Jak biała lelija, Gdzie się nie obrócę, Wiatrek mną powija... Wyjdę na policzko, Zaśpiewam se jeszcze... Spojrzę na słoneczko, Wysoko my jeszcze... Lecą ptacy, lecą, Daleko, daleko, Niech mój smutek wezmą I niech z nim ucieką... - Albo i to... dola - dodała prześpiewawszy - żeby was tu woda jej pod nogi przyniosła... Lepiej by już wam było nie spotkać się z sobą... a to się tobie blizna jeszcze otworzyć gotowa, gdy się zbliży dziewka, co ranę zadała... Bo mówią tak, że nie pomszczona krew rzuca się, gdy ten, co ją przelał, podejdzie... A ona też znać się was boi, chodzi jak ziele mrozem zwarzone... I trzęsła głową Jaruha, a gdy Doman milczał, ciągnęła znowu dalej: - Czy ona wam teraz zbrzydła? No, powiedzcie... przyznaj się! Gdybyście jeszcze do niej lgnęli... hm... to moja sprawa dziewuchom do chłopców, a chłopcom do dziewcząt pomagać... Stara baba, która w żarnach nie miele, rady by choć popatrzeć, jak się mąka robi! Znalazłoby się ziółko, sposób, urok... musiałaby ona wam być posłuszną i pójść, gdzie byście jej kazali, jak bym ja jej zadała!... Wy sobie myślicie może, żem ja niewarta psa, kiedy w takich łachach po świecie się włóczę... a ja się z takimi znam, co wiele mogą... I jak zawołam, przychodzą do mnie, a jak każę, robią, co im powiem. Potem ciszej mruczała babina: - Mnie się zmory boją i latawice... ja jak tupnę nogą, muszą mi krasnalki obuwie wiązać! o! O! Podziomki truchleją, gdzie ja się pokażę, mary i nocnice płoszę, bo ja sama wiedźma jestem! Doman milczał, aż nierychło się ozwał obojętnie: - A cóż wy na to możecie, gdy dziwka bogom ślubowała? Nie chce ona nikogo... Rozśmiała się Jaruha. - Hej! hej! - zawołała - ślubowały, ślubowała niejedna, a mało to ich poszło od tego ognia w chramie do tamtego, co się w chacie pali? Niechby tylko chciała, nikt jej nie zabroni, byle do chramu okup dać! Wizun ich ma dosyć na posługę... Doman patrzał i słuchał z coraz większą uwagą. - Ja ją wam namówię!... - zamruczała Jaruha. - Nie może to być! - żywo odparł Doman. - Może! ja wiele znam - śmiała się stara - choć popróbuję... - Miałabyś chleb do żywota na stare zęby - rzekł chłopak. - Tsyt! ja już zęba ani jednego nie mam - śmiała się wiedźma - co mi po suchym chlebie? Nie ugryzę! Trzeba mi mleka, w którym bym go rozmoczyć mogła, i kawałka mięsa, bo z tego posiłek najlepszy... a zjadłszy popić muszę, na dobry sen, juści nie wodą. Staremu ona niedobra. - Wszystko byś to miała - odparł Domen - i kożuch na zimę, ale to być nie może. Jaruha z ławki wstała, zbliżyła się do łóżka, ręką pomarszczoną pogładziła po głowie chorego. - Nie śpiesz no się domu, jeśli ją chcesz mieć... ja wiele znam... To mówiąc zaczęła piosenkę nucić i wysunęła się z chaty wprost do kontyny. Nie weszła jednak do środka, podniosła róg sukiennej zasłony, zajrzała, spuściła ją i siadła czatować na jednym z kamieni. Wiedziała, że tamtędy dziewczęta przychodzić musiały po wodę. Spod nóg tymczasem zrywała zioła i trawy, przebierała je starannie i w pęczki wiążąc do torby wsuwała. Długo tu siedzieć musiała, nim któraś z dziewcząt na pytanie odpowiedziała jej, że stara Nania wysłała Dziwę dnia tego, aby w ogródku różne zioła zrywała, które w chramie na wianki i kadzenie dla chorych były potrzebne. Jaruha dopiero nad wieczorem, dowiedziawszy się o tym, pociągnęła do sadu za chramem. Był to niewielki pola kawałek, płotkiem ogrodzony, bo nie każdemu wchodzić tam wolno było, kilka starych wierzb i olch rosło pod okopem, który go opasywał. W pośrodku były zielone grzędy, a na nich pozasiewane zioła: macierzanka, smlot, boże drzewko, biedrzeniec, przestępy, wrotycze, dziewięciosiły. Dziewczę już uzbierawszy to, co jej nakazano, siedziało na wale, układało obrywając suche liście i wiążąc pęczki. Jaruha zza płotu ukazała się zagadując: - Córuś moja, a to bym ci pomogła... Dziewczę główką obojętnie rzuciło, ale stara weszła z wolna, na ziemi usiadła, nie proszona wzięła się do kupek leżących na ziemi bardzo prędko i zręcznie składać je i wiązać zaczęła. Milczała z początku, wpatrywała się w jej twarz, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie. - O! o! - rzekła w końcu - ja bym tu na Lednicy nie wyżyła... Ciasno, cicho, świata nie widać jak w kleci. Dziwa wiązała trawy i nic nie mówiła. - Przy ogniu musicie się piec, dym oczy wygryza. Krasy waszej szkoda... - coraz żywiej i śmielej ciągnęła. - Wy się tu męczycie, dziewucho!... O! o! ja znachorka jestem, ja wiem wszystko i znam... i przez gzło widzę, co się w człowieku dzieje... Tak! tak! Dziewczyna, zarumieniona mocno, spojrzała bojaźliwie. - A cóż wy we mnie widzicie? Co? co? - Co ja widzę... coś... ono się dopiero zawiązuje... poczyna - mówiła dalej Jaruha - ale trawa byle z ziemi wylazła, prędko rośnie... Nie darmo tu dola znowu Domana przyniosła! Co komu przeznaczone, to nie minie... Na wspomnienie Domana rzuciła się Dziwa, spuściła głowę ku trawom i przebierać je prędko zaczęła, a stara widziała dobrze, że co je układać miała, to mieszała coraz gorzej. - Znacie wy bajkę o pięknej królewnie? - rzekła. Dziewczę nie śmiejąc jeszcze podnieść oczów głową tylko, milcząc, potrzęsło, jakby mówiło, że jej nie zna, a Jaruha tak dalej ciągnęła: - Jednego czasu była na świecie bardzo piękna dziewka u króla, który ją kochał nad życie. Co tylko chciała, to miała, ptasiego mleka nawet jej nie brakło... Aż gdy wyrosła, a ojciec mówić zaczął, że czas za mąż iść, wręcz mu powiedziała, że nie pójdzie za nikogo, tylko za takiego, który od niej rozumniejszy i zręczniejszy będzie, a jej się upodoba. Więc nad dworem królewskim złote koło przybito i zaczęli do niej jechać w swaty, i jechali królowie, panowie, kmiecie, żupany, kneziowie, chłopaki dorodne, krasne, ale gdzie!... wolność jej była miła, żadnego nie chciała. Jeden był za duży, to go obrem przezywała; drugi za mały, to go krasnalkiem zwała; ten był za czerwony, tamten za blady, jeden za mądry, drugi za głupi... dosyć, że się nie spodobał żaden. Po ogródku sobie chodząc kwiatuszki zbierała, piosenki śpiewała, z ludzi się śmiała, w boki się brała i powtarzała: - Nie będzie mnie miał żaden! Nie będzie! Przyjechał który, wydziwiała srodze. Jednemu kazała sobie przynieść wody żywiącej, której smok o siedmiu głowach pilnował. Ten poszedł po wodę ze złotym dzbanuszkiem i nie wrócił; smok go połknął, a dzbanuszek sam do dworu przypłynął. Drugiego posłała po złote jabłka na górę lodowatą, ten jechał, jechał, wpadł w przeręblę i ryby go zjadły, tylko piórko od kołpaka pod dwór przypłynęło. Trzeciego wyprawiła, aby jej gwiazd na sznurek nanizał, do noszenia na szyi; ten poleciał wysoko i sępy go rozszarpały, co pilnują nieba, tylko sznurek kraśny upadł pode dworem. Aż się wybrał w swaty do niej królewicz Siła; czarownik wielki; ten gdy ją zobaczył, serce mu się zagotowało i rzekł sobie: - Bym i życie postradał, to ją muszę mieć! Królewna, jak go tylko zobaczyła, srodze się ulękła, poczęła bardzo drżeć i płakać. Kazała mu zaraz iść za morze i przynieść tego ziela, co umarłych odżywia, do którego dostąpić nie można, ino przez płomienie, a woda ich żadna nie gasi. Królewicz zaraz ptakiem się stał, poleciał za morze, z góry na ziele padł, dzióbem je pochwycił, uszczknął i przyniósł gałązkę. Właśnie był królowi synek zmarł i smutek we dworze wielki był, przyłożyli ziele do serca, aż chłopak wstał, oczy przetarł i zawołał: - Dawajcie jeść, bo mi się bardzo dobrze spało. A król szczęśliwy uściskał go i zawołał do córki: - Inaczej już nie może być, musisz mi zaraz za niego iść. Królewna zapłakała gorzkimi łzami. - Kiedy muszę, to pójdę - rzekła - ale nie inaczej, aż mu się ja siedem razy schowam i siedem mnie razy wyszuka. Dopiero będę jego. Była bowiem wiedźma wielka, a mogła siebie i drugich przemieniać, jak się jej zechciało; ale królewicz też czarownik był jeszcze większy i umiał tak się przerzucić, jak zapragnął. Drugiego dnia, przez okienko otwarte, królewna poleciała gołąbką po dworze, zamieszała się w stado i z ptastwem latała... A że ptaki czuły w niej innego ducha, że nie swoją im była, co się do gromady zbliżyła, stado się zaraz rozsypywało, a ona siedziała jedna. Królewicz się jastrzębiem uczynił i pogonił za nią. Ulękła się go strasznie, usiadła na ziemi, przemieniła w dziewczynę. Patrzy, jastrząb przy niej królewiczem stoi i za rączkę ją bierze... Poszła więc gniewna, zamknęła się w komorze, płakała, myślała nockę całą, nade dniem do ogródka się wsunęła, usiadła na grządce i liliją zakwitła.. Wszystkie lilije koło niej jak śnieg białe, ona jedna, że krew miała, więc na grządce różowiała.. Królewicz z ojcem idą do ogrodu... bieduje bardzo, gdzie jej teraz szukać, jak ją znaleźć? Stanęli jakoś przy grzędzie, przy lilii; gdy się do niej zbliżyli, biała lilija ze strachu jeszcze mocniej pokraśniała Królewicz zaraz poznał ją po rumieńcu, rękę przyłożył do łodygi - aż tu panna stoi i płacze. - Poznałeś mnie dwa razy, nie odgadniesz raz trzeci. I do komory leci, zasuwa się, na łóżeczku siadła, płacze, płacze, aż z łez strumyk płynie. Myślała, myślała, płakała noc całą, nad rankiem okno odsunęła i złotą muszką wyleciała. Leci, leci, ale strach jej wielki. Ptaszki za muszkami latają, tylko co ją który nie dzióbnie. Królewicz może podpatrywał, może mu kto podszeptywał, przemienił się w strasznego pająka, zasnuł w powietrzu pajęczynę ogromną i czeka. Wróble muszkę napędziły i w siatkę mu wpadła... pająk do niej... królewna stoi i płacze. - O doloż ty moja, doleńko! A pająk ją za białą rączkę trzyma. - O! ja nieszczęśliwa! Poznał mnie trzy razy, co ja teraz pocznę, gdzie ja się ukryję... Znowu idzie do komory, siadła na łóżeczku, głowę nakryła i płacze a zawodzi. - Doloż ty moja, doleczko! Siostry do niej pukają, przyszły i powiadają: - Popłyń ty rybką za morze... morze szerokie, głębokie morze... nie znajdzie tam ciebie... A ona zawodzi: - Poznał mnie trzy razy, co ja pocznę teraz, gdzie ja się ukryję?... W morzu są potwory i boję się morza... Płakała noc całą, a gdy rozedniało, na brzeg morza biegła; nie widziała, jak królewicz patrzał zza drzewa. Plusnęła w wodę rybką złotą, a on tuż w srebrną się przemienił. Gdzie się złota rybka obróci, srebrna goni za nią. Uderzyły się głowami; słyszy królewna słowa: - Czwartyś raz przegrała i musisz być moją! Gdy te słowa usłyszała, panna do brzegu płynęła i biegła do malowanego dworu, zamyka się w komorze i płacze. Płacze znowu noc całą, nade dniem się namyśliła. U brzegu nad wodą tyle kamuszków leży... któż mnie tam poznać może, gdy ja się białym kamuszkiem położę?... Poleciała na brzeg do świtu, w kamyczek się obróciła śliczny i leży. Królewiczowi piąty raz już bardzo było odgadnąć trudno, rozpaczał strasznie. Gdzie tu jej szukać, w powietrzu, na ziemi, w wodzie, pod ziemią, czy nad ziemią? Szedł tedy na brzeg morza chcąc się topić. Chodzi, chodzi, narzeka, ręce łamie, wtem na kamyk nastąpił przypadkiem... a jakie oczko śliczne!... Schyli się do kamyka, a tu panna wykrzyka i z ziemi wstaje z suknią przydeptaną, bo ją nogą ucisnął. - Znalazłem cię piąty raz... musisz być moją - woła królewicz. - Do siedmiu daleko! Będziesz mnie miał za siódmą górą i za siódmą rzeką! Panna do dworu gniewna bieży, aż na ziemi w komorze leży... tak się smuci, tak w łzach płynie. Postrzegła myszkę na podłodze, jak się zwinęła i do dziurki schowała, i myśli: - Myszką się stanę... skryję się w norę, tam on mnie nie wyszuka. Ale wróbel na oknie siedział, słyszał, jak szeptała, poleciał do królewicza, usiadł mu na ramieniu i szczebiocze: - Panna myszką się stała... w dziurkę małą schowała! Królewicz w kotka burego się odmienił, siadł i czatuje. Myszce jeść się zachciało, prószynki od korowaja pod stołem leżały, ledwie główkę pokazała, kotek drogę zastępując: - A tuś! Zlękła się królewna, aby jej nie połknął, nie schwycił, aż tu słyszy te słowa: - Poznałem cię szósty raz... moją musisz być teraz... Padła panna na ziemię i płacze: - Nieszczęśliwa godzina... doloż moja, doleczko... co ja pocznę z nim? Na siódmy raz zeszły się wszystkie siostrzyce i druhny, i czarownice, radzą, radzą cały wieczór i noc całą, dnieć zaczyna i nic nie uradziły... Królewna z płaczu i ze wstydu się zachodzi. Wolałaby już była od razu za niego iść, niż siedem razy się sromać, a ósmy w niewolę popaść. W okienku świta. Co tu począć, gdy słonko wnijdzie?... Musi się przemienić! A słonka tylko nie widać!... Radziły siostry, radziły, aż się królewna zmieniła w starą żebraczkę, pomarszczoną, żółtą, straszną jak ja i poszła żebrać na gościniec. Mówiła sobie: - Nie pozna mnie... Stoi, stoi na drodze, jedzie król na koniku... co za baba stoi? Kazał dać jej miłosierdzie, pojechał. Myśli sobie panna: - Ojciec własny nie poznaje! Wygrana moja... Jedzie pan brat, jedzie, spojrzał na staruchę i rozśmiał się: - A! co za ropucha... spędzić mi ją z drogi... Panna się odstąpiła i raduje: - Nie poznał mnie własny brat... Wygrana moja... Jedzie królewicz na siwku, w boki się wziąwszy, i piosenkę nuci. Kołpaczek na ucho włożył, włosy mu wiatr złote rozwiewa... Nic się nie frasuje. Patrzy, żebraczka stara stoi... rzuca jej pierścień złoty. Wtem panna ze trwogi, choć jej teraz poznać nie mógł, płachtę sobie na twarz zaciągnęła prędko. Tym się zdradziła. Patrzy panicz i wnet do niej przyskoczy i podgląda jej w oczy... Oczów odmienić nie mogła, świeciły jak dwa słoneczka... Porwał ją wpół, na konika rzucił. - Poznałem cię siódmy raz, musisz moją być teraz... I sprawił król wesele, na którym ja też byłam, miód, piwo piłam - dokończyła Jaruha. - Hę! hę? Co komu przeznaczone, nie minie! Dziwa słuchając uśmiechnęła się i zamyśliła. - Może - dokończyła - tak to będzie i z Domanem, próżno od niego uciekać! W malowanym dworze byłoby lepiej niż na Lednicy, na ostrowiu... Rzuciwszy to słówko Jaruha wstała prędko, zanuciła i poszła. Wiedziała, że się ziarno rzuca w ziemię i leżeć musi czasem długo, nim zejdzie. Dobrej myśli, podśpiewując poszła wróżyć pielgrzymom, leczyć, zamawiać, okurzać, byle się za to posilić i napoić. Dziwa w ogródku siedziała, ręce opuściła, oczy w ziemię wlepiła, powtarzała po cichu: - Przeznaczone nie minie!... Tom 03 Rozdział 25